


Makeup

by The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Gay, Gay Oma Kokichi, Gay Panic, M/M, Makeup, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, One Shot, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid/pseuds/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid
Summary: Kokichi shouldn't feel like this.Shuichi shouldn't like him.Yet they always meet alone and speak.But Kokichi  changed something.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 8





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> kokichi wears shu's type of make up and laughs at him lololol

He tapped his shoe on the asphalt quickly, _Why was Kokichi taking so long?_

The purple haired boy who had snagged on his heart and attention so badly rushed down the stairs, a hood covering his face almost completely.

" K-Kokichi? Are you okay? What's the proble- " 

Suddenly the hood is gone and he's met with eyeliner and _painstakingly done_ makeup.

" Do you like it, Shumai? I figured you would since you're so... _emo_. " The shorter says it with disgust but it's clearly an act as he also marvels at Shuichi's own makeup.

" I-its, uhm, pretty, Heh-eh.. " 

" _Wooow,_ Shumai, Hating on a brand new makeup artist's workkk? How rude of you! "

The smaller male puffed his cheeks up in a pout, walking away swiftly. 

" Kokichi, Wait- " 

" No~ You hurt my feelings! WAHHHHHHHWHAHHH!!! "

The smaller cried, somehow keeping his makeup intact, and strutted away to his dorm.

Shuichi thought his shitty makeup was pretty, holy fuckkk-

**Author's Note:**

> no longer abandoned, still a oneshot, still not completely proud of it, main fic orphaned.


End file.
